


Bambi and Trouble

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, flower shop au, tumblr au prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”</p>
<p>This came from an AU prompt I saw on tumblr (the original poster was demisexualmerrill). I've never written off a prompt before but it was a lot of fun! I did this really quick since I don't have much free time so i'm sorry if it's not the best but hopefully you still enjoy it if you're bored lol.<br/>(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ✿:・ﾟ*✿:・ﾟ❀✿:・ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi and Trouble

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” Zero asked with complete sincerity to the man watering some of the plants on display. Jude stared at him, bewildered, not knowing how to answer.

When the door had chimed to signal a new customer’s arrival Jude had no idea this would be the first question. If anything people wanted tales of love, passion, friendship or unfortunately sorrow told through their flowers. This…was a first.

“…….I-I don’t know that I have any fuck you flowers.” Jude’s eyes were still wide with surprise as he wiped his dampened hands on his apron and moved behind the counter trying to get something between himself and the somewhat unhinged man who had just stormed in.

“Stop it with the deer-in the headlights look Bambi and think, get creative. Here’s another $100, go crazy. I’m very motivated.” Zero looked agitated and intensely stared at Jude who all but buckled under the weight on his gaze. 

Jude grimaced at Zero’s rude comment and sighed as he thought and thought. Suddenly Zero could see the lightbulb go off in his head. “Come back in 15 minutes,” Jude said with the slightest smile gracing his lips. He took the money from the counter and disappeared to the back room where he kept his massive stockpile of well cared for and loved flowers.

Zero slipped next door to the coffee shop for a latte as he waited for the florist to finish up the strange request he had made.

“Now you guys, I know we usually tell beautiful stories for our patrons but today seems a bit different.” Jude spoke to the flowers as he plucked specially chosen ones from their bins. “He doesn’t seem very nice but I suppose we still have to do our best don’t we? How bout it Lily? You feel up for helping?…That’s my girl.” Jude smiled as he gathered the flowers carefully and headed to a separate room to arrange them.

15 minutes passed and Zero walked back into the flower shop with the same agitation in which he had first entered. The door chimed and Jude walked out from the back room holding a lovely, albeit gaudy, bouquet of a strange assortment of flowers. 

“This will be as close to your request as I can get I’m afraid.” Jude said as he placed the flowers on the table, “There’s chrysanthemums, lily of the valley, oleander, a bushel of hydrangeas, delphinium and yellow jasmine just to name a few.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Zero looked confused as he stared at the bouquet. 

“Well there’s peonies and begonias too.” Jude said innocently as Zero shrugged. He sighed as a thought entered his mind, “The recipient doesn’t have any pets or children do they?”

“No. That bitch couldn’t care about anything.” Zero answered to Jude who gave a scolding look. “No she don’t have any pets or kids,” Zero said as he picked up the flowers. Jude stared at him inquisitively, ‘So handsome...but so crazy,’ he thought and quickly banished the thought from his mind.

“Peonies can mean ‘i’m angry with you’ and begonia’s can mean ‘beware’…” Jude paused as he took the bouquet from Zero and finished wrapping it. He carefully wrapped them in butcher paper and tied beautiful ribbons around them, “You look very nice,” Jude whispered to the bouquet. “And the rest?” Zero asked, making Jude snap out of his own little world.

“Oh, sorry, yeah the rest are poisonous.” Jude smiled brightly and handed the bouquet back to Zero who’s jaw dropped slightly. 

"Oh, i'm sorry. You said passive-aggressive but is this too aggressive-aggressive? They're only poisonous if you eat them though." Jude looked genuinely concerned at Zero.

“No, it's perfect. That’s what i’m talking about Bambi, good work!” Zero was fairly surprised, and almost afraid, at how easily Jude had pulled together such a dangerous bouquet. He looked Jude up and down and smiled one last time, laughing to himself, before leaving. 

Jude turned to his beloved plants and gently pet the large leaves of the one right beside him. “Well that was a strange one but I think he was happy.” Jude smiled happily as he held the leaf in between his fingers gently moving up and down as if they were shaking hands. 

 

A few days had passed and Zero walked home passing by the flower shop. It had normally closed up by now but the lights were on and Zero couldn’t help his curiosity. For some reason his mind kept wandering back to the florist. He was surprised that someone with such a cute beautiful smile and pure calming demeanor could hand him a bouquet of poisonous flowers with such a pleasant smile. 

As he walked in he could hear the florist taking but there was no one around. Jude was standing shakily on a ladder with a watering bottle watering the plants that hung from the ceiling. 

He was draped with leaves and vines that hung down around him and smiled as he fed them, “I’m sorry you’re eating so late. We haven’t been that busy in a while, but you all did great today. Your petals look so vibrant and blue lobelia, I was worried about you. Don’t scare me like that. Lavender is taking her sweet time to settle into her new home so i’ve already got my hands full-” 

Zero cleared his throat to steal Jude’s attention for himself. He had been so engrossed in his task that he hadn’t heard the door chime.

Jude looked over his shoulder quickly, scared by the sudden sound, since no one was supposed to be there except for him. He lost his balance on the ladder and caught himself just shy of falling. Zero rushed over to hold it steady and angrily scolded, “Jeez, don’t get on there if no one is here to watch you! You could really hurt yourself.”

Jude was surprised by this show of concern and tried to calm his racing heart. “What are you doing here?” He asked shakily as he tried to climb down the ladder. He was so scared by almost falling that he wobbled much like a newborn deer making Zero smile and hold back his laughter.

“Your flowers were a big hit Bambi.” Zero smirked as Jude got back on the ground and was now almost pinned against the ladder by him holding it steady. Jude wiggled to turn around and was now face to face with the strange customer. He sighed and pushed him away gently, “You didn’t make me an accomplice to a crime or anything did you? I swear if you fed them to someone I will-” 

“Run away with me? We can be fugitives together, it’ll be fun.” Zero interrupted leaning forward a bit. 

Jude rolled his eyes and went back behind the counter that Zero then leaned on, “YOU DIDN’T FEED THEM TO ANYONE RIGHT??” Jude asked harshly looking for a response.

“No, fear not my lovely Bambi. They’re just sitting in that bitch’s office.” Zero picked up scattered leaves that Jude hadn’t gotten around to clearing off yet. 

“Why-” Jude wanted to ask what she had done to warrant such a gift but decided that it wasn’t his business.

“She stole my work.” Zero said dejectedly, guessing Jude’s next words. “We work for that ad agency downtown and we were supposed to come up with something for a client together but she took my idea and turned it in with only her name on it. And it earned her a promotion.” Zero ripped the leaves and Jude placed his hand on Zero’s to stop him, “You’re hurting them,” he said gently.

Zero smiled at him warmly, “Should I buy your silence with dinner?” He asked tracing Jude’s fingers with his own. Jude blushed slightly and pulled away shaking his head.

“I’m asking you on a date stupid.” Zero smiled and tapped Jude’s nose with a leaf still in his hand. “Unless I’m wrong and I’m not quite your type.”

Jude swallowed hard and looked down sheepishly but promptly made eye contact again. He disappeared and quickly came back with a yellow flower in his hand, “This is you.” Zero looked at the flower, which was pretty but in his eyes but still just a flower, as Jude continued, “It’s called adonis. It’s very lovely and even the name is beautiful but-” 

“Wasn’t that in the bouquet you gave me?…Which, would make it poisonous.” Zero rolled his eyes and snickered with contempt at such a suggestion.

“You’re trouble Mr. Customer,” Jude began. 

“It’s Zero, Jude.” He interrupted and tapped on Jude’s name tag.

Jude was flustered for a second and then remembered what he was saying, “…I can tell you are just from our interactions thus far and yeah I am very…very attracted to you but I don’t think that-” Jude tried to speak but got lost in the smoldering gaze Zero was giving him.

“Trouble can be fun. Everyone needs a little dose now and then or life gets boring. What do you say Bambi?” Zero plucked the flower from Jude’s hand and placed it behind his ear against the florists silky brown hair. “See? Trouble looks good on you.”

He leaned forward to where their lips were just inches apart. Jude could feel Zero’s breath as he spoke and the warmth spread throughout his body, “I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow.”

Zero pushed himself back and headed out the door as Jude regained his sense, “I didn’t say yes!” He called out.

“But you didn’t say no either,” Zero turned and licked his lips as he gave Jude one last look, “Tomorrow, 8pm Jude.” He yelled as he left the shop and made his way home with the biggest smile on his face.

Jude blushed like crazy as he tried to calm himself. He crouched down behind the counter and placed his hand on his chest feeling his racing heartbeat. He got up and walked to the bins in the back, “Am I crazy to be considering this you guys?” He asked as the flower behind his ear fell back into its bin where it belonged. 

He smiled gently and sighed, “I guess I have a date tomorrow.”


End file.
